Triturador de Soles
|envergadura = |altura = |masa = |aceleracion = 1300 km/h |mglt = |velatmos = |maniobravilidad = |motor = |hipermotor = |alcance = |sishiperimpulsor = |potenciasalida = |energia = |escudo = |defensas = |casco = |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion = |avionica = |comp = |contramedidas = |armamento = *1 lanzatorpedos de resonancia **11 torpedos de resonancia *5 cañones laser *1 rayo tractor |complementos = |muelle = |escape = |tripulación = *1 piloto *1 artillero principal *4 artilleros secundarios |tripulacionmin = |pasajeros = ninguno |carga = 65 kg |sistemacarga = |abastecimiento = |soportevital = 4 días |sistemacarga = |otros = |funciones = |roles = |primer uso = |era = Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion = Imperio Galáctico }} El Triturador de Soles era una de las superarmas más poderosas jamás vistas. Se construyó en la instalación secreta las Fauces. Características principales thumb|left|Esquema del Triturador de Soles El Triturador de Soles era una nave casi indestructible que, aunque no era mucho más larga que un caza estelar, era capaz de sembrar destrucción a tal nivel que ridiculizaba las capacidades de la Estrella de la Muerte. Al contrario que ésta, que sólo podía destruir un planeta en cada disparo, el Triturador de Soles podía destruir un sistema estelar de una sola vez provocando que la estrella de éste se convierta en una supernova. El factor que convierte a esta nave en casi invencible es su armadura cristalina cuántica, un material tan resistente que repele incluso los disparos de turboláser. El arma primaria del Triturador eran once torpedos de resonancia. Cada torpedo tenía la apariencia de una descarga ovalada de plasma y se activaba al pasar por el lanzatorpedos de resonancia de la nave. Después del disparo el torpedo se desplazaba hacía el sol del sistema rozando la velocidad de la luz. thumb|left|El Triturador de Soles destroza el puente del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial Hydra]] Al impactar, el torpedo se abre paso hasta el núcleo de la estrella, donde libera cantidades ingentes de energía que desestabilizan el núcleo. Así, se inicia una reacción en cadena que fuerzan incluso a las más pequeñas a entrar en fase supernova. La explosión de la estrella envía ondas de energía y radiación a todo el sistema que destruyen todo planeta o forma de vida que se cruza en su camino. El Triturador de Soles podía destruir un sistema entero en cuestión de horas. Una vez el torpedo de resonancia impacta con la estrella, es imposible parar el proceso. Estos proyectiles también pueden lanzarse a cualquier nave estelar, destruyéndola instantáneamente. Apariciones *''Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' Apariciones no canónicas * Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * Categoría:Naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Productos del Departamento Imperial de Investigación Militar Categoría:Superarmas Categoría:Naves estelares capturadas